


南山

by TaePoo1122



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 魔女集會
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaePoo1122/pseuds/TaePoo1122
Summary: 长大跟魔王睡觉的故事
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, 奎准
Kudos: 6





	南山

**Author's Note:**

> 是31，是奎准！开车尝试中！  
> AO3第一次使用…摸索中

01.  
“听说了么？村口老张家小儿子丢了！”小伙计神秘兮兮的趴在柜台跟采药师八卦刚听来的小道消息。  
“这都第几个了？”采药师推了推单边眼镜，啧啧两声。  
“第六个了第六个了，真是可怜了那几家的父母了！说不定丢的就是未来的最强勇者呢！”  
“依我看就是那南山的魔王干的！我以前学药剂学的时候就听说了，他们这种恶魔就喜欢抓小孩儿来折磨，折磨死了再用来配药剂！”  
“我也觉得是他干的！我太太太太爷爷还穿开裆裤的时候他就已经霸占着南山了！这都几百年啦！听说进了南山采药的人就没有活着出来的，说不定都被他抓去配药了！”小伙计紧着鼻子煞有其事地说到。  
“谁说不是呢！真是可惜了南山这么一块灵药宝地了！”采药师不屑的瞥了瞥嘴，“不过说来也奇怪，这几百年来就没有一个人见过那家伙的样貌，说不定比他的名声还丑陋！”  
采药师的话音刚落，就听见哐啷一声，一个棕色的鹿皮袋子砸在了柜台上，吓得正在八卦的二人一个激灵。  
“银铃草根和刺球花蕊，按照着兜子里的币子，一比一的给我抓。”  
采药师看看鹿皮袋子再看看说话的俊美少年吞咽了一下口水，将里面的金币哗啦啦倒了出来。  
大概二十分钟之后采药师才抬起了脑袋，擦了擦额角的虚汗，他舔了舔嘴唇，声音有些颤抖的对那少年说到，“客，客人，我们店里的银铃草根和刺球花蕊没那么多…都卖给您我也就能拿四个金币……”  
少年鼓着两腮有些不满，但控诉的声音却听不出愤怒，反而有些娇嗔，“那你还数那么久！真是浪费我时间…那就把店里的都给我吧。”  
“……这四个金币的量…您自己应该也拿不走的，要不您先回去我等下安排人给您送去？”  
少年低头理了理发角，将不听话的发丝别在耳后，漏出一只漂亮的眼睛，“你的废话真的好多，刚刚议论别人的时候也是！真是会浪费时间，让你拿你去拿就是了。”  
采药师反驳道：“…可是我们刚刚说的可是可恶的魔王…”  
少年突然抬起了头看向采药师，皱着眉头，鼓着脸颊的样子竟说不上来的可爱。  
可是采药师却踉跄着往后退了一步，明明少年什么也没做，语气和表情也不曾有过愤怒的波澜，但当那只眼睛看向他时，却莫名的让他产生一股畏惧感，他感觉自己的底衫已经被冷汗打湿了…采药师闭上嘴，挥了挥手，让小伙计赶紧把少年要的药材全部都搬出来，接着颤巍巍的把吧台上的金币装回鹿皮袋子。  
半小时后小伙计把四个比少年还要高的麻袋推到了大堂。  
采药师忍不住再次开口问道：“真的不用我们给您送去吗？”  
少年摇了摇头，双手各抓起两个麻袋角，拖着四个庞大的袋子出了灵药店。  
采药师和小伙计站在店内均是惊奇不已。  
“他是力量型勇者吗？”小伙计问到。  
“应该不是吧…力量勇士买灵药干嘛？”采药师答到。  
“或许他爱人或朋友是治愈师也说不定呢？他替别人来买？”小伙计再次说到。  
“管他哪！你话也不少！赶紧去联系，把空掉的仓库填满…有的忙了！”采药师扶着单边眼镜摇了摇头…刚刚为什么会那么害怕呢…

02.  
出了灵药店崔连准拖着四个大麻袋绕到一个僻静的小巷子里，确认过四周无人才大手一挥，直接把灵药传送回家。  
他抓了抓后脑勺的碎发，思考着要不要干脆也把自己传送回去，但毕竟传送自己是件极其耗费体力的事儿，最终还是理智获得了胜利。稍微整理了一下衣服，把那不听话的碎发再次别到耳后，他决定还是溜达回家算了。  
崔连准顺着小路往南山走，一路上还采了不少板栗菇，虽然他暂时用不上这东西，但还是克制不住看见灵药就想采集的冲动。  
不过崔连准有个说好不好说坏不坏的小毛病，那就是只能专心于一件事，一旦投入，周遭的一切都好像被结界屏蔽在外，好比现在，他专心的盯着地面，生怕错过一个板栗菇，即便他根本不需要这东西，却依旧认真专注。  
直到一个肉球狠狠的撞在他屁股上，险些将他撞个大马趴，这才回过神儿来。  
“呀！什么东西？想死吗？”崔连准稳住身体有些愤怒的转身，他倒要看看是哪个胆大想死的家伙冒犯了他。  
只见一个浑身是伤还脏兮兮的金头发小男孩护着脑袋缩在地上，崔连准皱起眉头，弯下身子想要看看这小脏孩长什么样子。  
就在这时，几颗石子朝他跟小脏孩这边飞来，崔连准有些烦躁的挥了挥手，石子便在距离二人十厘米左右的位置自然落体，发出一阵哗啦哗啦的声音。  
崔连准啧了一声，朝攻击的方向看去，只见一个跟小脏孩差不多年纪的孩子掐着腰站在小山坡上。  
“我作为勇者的后裔好心提醒你，可千万别碰那家伙，他是个小杂种，脏的不行！”那小孩见崔连准看他，用稚嫩的声音说到。  
崔连准依旧眯着眼睛看着那个小家伙没有动作，也没有出声。  
“咳，遇到我算你运气好，我可以帮你赶走这个肮脏的家伙！我爸说了，他这样的小杂种就得赶紧打死。我们勇者就是为了这个而出生的！”  
此话一出反倒让崔连准来了兴致，他蹲在小脏孩身边，一手环住膝盖，一手支着下巴，笑着对山坡上的小霸王说道：“你为什么叫他小杂种啊？带他去洗个澡他就不脏了呀。”  
“连这你都不知道，你果然是外地人吧！他爸可是我们镇上的耻辱！不仅带回魔女，还跟她生下这么一个小杂种！魔女的孩子当然该死！快离他远点，你都快变臭了，变臭我可我就不跟你讲话了！”  
崔连准的笑容依旧挂在脸上，只不过变的寒冷，他低头看向脚边孩子。  
他依旧蜷缩着身体抱着脑袋，只是微微颤抖的身体揭露了他已经不在昏睡的事实。  
崔连准手指微抬，用魔法强迫小孩儿放下手臂，看向自己。  
没了遮挡的小孩变得更加恐慌，豆大的泪珠咕噜咕噜的从脸颊滑落，嘴里不断地重复着一句话，“不要打我，不要打我，我不是杂种。”  
崔连准用手指撩了撩小脏孩儿长长的睫毛，轻笑一声，紧接着移动手指，手指所到之处的伤痕都在以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合。  
修复完小脏孩儿脸上的伤痕之后，崔连准轻轻地在小孩儿脑门上弹了个脑瓜崩。孩子用双手捂着额头有些呆滞地看着崔连准，崔连准盯着男孩的眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住再次伸手摸了上去。  
“听着，你不是小杂种，你的父亲不惧怕世人的眼光依旧选择了你的母亲，你是他们爱情的结晶，你是这个世界上最珍贵的宝物。你的母亲也没有错，魔女不过是被无知无能的人类妖魔化，人们总是嫉妒着比自己优越的人…所以他们再欺负你就打回去！不过这次还是我来帮帮你吧。”  
小脏孩还没做出反应，反倒是小霸王有些不耐烦先开了口，“你跟他嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？居然还摸他，你也脏死了，呕！”  
崔连准也没生气，又变回抱腿撑下巴的模样，然后笑呵呵的对小霸王说：“你知道再往前走走是哪儿吗？”  
“哪儿？”小霸王毕竟还是个小孩子，哪里知道那深山老林是什么地方。  
“你不是勇者的孩子吗，没听说过南山吗？”  
听到南山二字小霸王脸上的表情瞬间威风不在，前面就是连他父亲都不敢进的南山吗…但是当他看到山坡下缩着的小脏孩儿时心情又变得大好，那家伙今天就会死在魔王手里了，哈哈哈哈哈！  
崔连准把小霸王的神情状态都看在眼里，忍不住啐了一口，这就是“勇者”的孩子吗？  
“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
还没等笑意散去，小霸王突然发现自己竟然也在山坡下！  
“你爸爸应该告诉过你不要随便来南山玩耍吧？遇到魔王可是会送命的。”  
小霸王吓的大哭起来，想要逃跑却动弹不得，想要呼救却无法发出声音，就在这时他感觉到腿间有一股热流，他被吓得尿裤子了…  
“你的行为让我很不高兴，不过呢，你这种不听话的小孩儿连做我的材料都不配…”说完也在小霸王脑门上弹了个脑瓜崩，只不过这次发出了“bang”的一声，直接将人弹的昏了过去，紧接着崔连准又对着小霸王打了一个响指，直接将人传送回镇上去了。  
一旁默默看着的小脏孩一个激灵，观察崔连准的眼神也变得谨慎了许多，他用脏兮兮的小手卷着脏兮兮的衣摆，犹豫许久才缓缓开口对崔连准说到，“谢谢你…魔王先生…？您能不抓我去配药剂吗？求你…”  
“说什么呢！我可从来没拿人类做过药剂！都是你们人类编出来的！太讨厌了。”崔连准鼓起脸蛋双手叉腰，表情显得极其郁闷，“过来，我送你回去。”  
小脏孩不进反退，他捂着额头使劲摇晃着脑袋，“不，不行，回到镇上我就不记得你了对不对？！”  
“你怎么知道的？”崔连准眉毛一挑，仔细打量了一下小脏孩，这小弱鸡一样的孩子还挺聪明嘛。  
“你没有杀我们，还要送我们回去，可这么多年从来没有人说见过你…而且你还弹了我们脑瓜崩…这一定是消除记忆的一个魔法！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，虽然不全对，但脑瓜崩这个确实让你给蒙对了。”崔连准把小孩儿拉到自己身前，在他的发旋上点了两下，“现在呢，你不会忘记我，但是也没办法说出任何关于我的事情，满意了吗？”  
小孩摇了摇头。  
看到小孩摇头崔连准突然有些不悦，怎么？得寸进尺了？给点甜枣就忘了他是谁了？就在他刚准备翻脸的时候，小孩儿突然握住了他的一只手。  
“我…我的爸爸妈妈…被他们杀了……在广场上烧死的…我当时被妈妈藏了起来所以活到现在…今天不小心被那个家伙发现了…”  
崔连准突然失语，他猜测过小孩一家应该生活的很困难，但彼此之间拥有深刻的羁绊，至少心灵上是幸福的，却没想到是这样的状况。  
虽然他活了几百年，但接触的人类却是少之又少，这样的做法完全违背崔连准的常识，他一时做不出反应。  
就在崔连准思考整理小孩儿身上发生的事时，被拉着的那只手动了动。  
“我能跟在魔王先生身边吗？与其让他们羞辱我，然后杀掉我，还不如让我做您的药剂材料！救救我，我不想死。”小脏孩胡言乱语的说了一堆，两只眼睛也像是阀门失灵的水管，不断的有泪水涌出  
“我都说了我不拿人类做药剂啦！！”崔连准用气鼓鼓的表情给小孩儿擦着眼泪，“但是你可以来做我的仆人。”

03.  
“呀连准哥！我说了多少次了用完的药剂勺要放回原处！！看完的书也不要随便扔在地上！”金发少年捡起脚边的书丢到桌上，回手把窝在在沙发上昏睡的少年拦腰抱了起来，“不要在沙发上睡觉我也说过很多次了！真是的！你就算不会死，可不可以也不要总是熬夜！”  
“嗯…有范奎在…范奎都会做好的…”崔连准搂着崔范奎的脖颈，往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“呀…你真是够了！”  
“跟范奎交往真的是太好了！”崔连准神志稍微清醒了些，变本加厉的在崔范奎怀里蹭来蹭去。  
就在这时，崔范奎两手一松将崔连准抛到床上，然后拍了拍手掌，“既然知道我这么珍贵就该好好对我啊！”  
崔连准被抛到床上弹了一下，他倒也不恼，侧躺着支起身子，一把抓住崔范奎手腕，将人朝自己拉了过来。  
崔范奎没有防备，被崔连准这么一拽，猛的就朝着肇事者跌了过去。  
崔连准双手环住崔范奎的脖颈，双腿圈着崔范奎的腰，一个精巧的翻身，将崔范奎压在身下，而他自己则跨坐在崔范奎的小腹位置双手撑在崔范奎的胸膛。  
“生气了？”崔连准俯视着看着身下的少年。  
“你知道你这次有几天没理我吗！”崔范奎瞥过脸不看崔连准。  
“不就三天吗。”  
“一周！是一周！”崔范奎的愤怒里参杂更多的情绪是委屈…明明约定好不会为了配药剂忽视他的！  
“咳…一周吗？”崔连准有些心虚的抓了抓后脑勺的碎发，之后便想要从崔范奎的身上下来，就他的经验来讲，这时候最好不要挑逗崔范奎才是真的…  
可是当他反应过来为时已晚，他的一只手腕被崔范奎握着，臀部也被崔范奎抓着，“哥你又骗我，我们上次约定好的，绝对不会为了配药剂不理我的，你答应过我，你得为你说的谎付出代价。”  
“等一下…范奎……等一下…我以为只有三天！我真的以为只有三天！”崔连准嘴上忙着解释，手上还要忙着拢衣服，这狼狈样子让人瞧见，估计谁也不会相信他就是大名鼎鼎的南山魔王。  
“难道三天不理我就可以了吗？而且哥不是想做吗！我一开始可没要上这个床，是你拉我上来的！”  
“不行不行，得说清楚才行！”  
“有什么好说的，哥你补偿我就是了！”  
“得说清楚！范奎啊，你也知道我一旦投入就没有别的感官了…我真的在努力让自己不要那么专注了…所以…你等下做的时候可以轻一点吗…”  
崔范奎愣了一下，双手扯着崔连准的衬衫衣襟，将人拉向自己，亲吻上崔连准的嘴唇。  
“既然如此，那你现在得专注在我们的性爱上～魔，王，先，生。”

04.  
确认恋爱关系是在一年前，少年时崔范奎就发现自己难以自拔的爱上了崔连准，所以成年的那一天，崔范奎便立即向崔连准告了白。  
他没想过崔连准会答应，可是也深知连第一步都不踏出就更不会有结果。  
但令他没想到的是，崔连准几乎是瞬间就同意了跟他交往，这反倒让崔范奎震惊，所以那一刻他脱口而出的第一句话就是，“为什么？”  
“不为什么，喜欢你你又正巧跟我告白，所以就同意了啊。”  
简单到让人无法反驳的理由，崔范奎陷入纠结，结果明明是他想要的，可是总觉得有什么不对。  
“范奎，你知道你跟我的不同吗？”崔连准盯着崔范奎漂亮的眼睛问到。  
“我是人类你是魔王？”  
“我不会死，而你会。”崔连准摇了摇头。  
“所以…所以你是在可怜我吗？”崔范奎有些难以接受的抓住崔连准的肩膀，崔连准这话是什么意思，不就是在可怜自己喜欢他吗？“因为我只是你生命中很短暂的一个存在？所以我喜欢你你就可怜我一下？”  
此话一出崔连准便愣住了，他呆愣的消化着崔范奎有些愤怒的话语，自己说什么了会让对方生气？不是已经答应他交往了吗？为什么会生气？  
“你生气了吗？为什么？怎么生气了？”  
“……”崔范奎有些泄气，他根本不能拿眼前人怎么样，而且对方完全不知道自己为何生气的样子着实叫人无力。  
“啊！你不会以为，我觉得你很快就死了所以才跟你交往的吧？呀混蛋！我说了我是喜欢你才答应的吧！”崔连准一巴掌拍在崔范奎脑门上，真是气死他了！  
“难道不是吗！那你干嘛说人类魔王的事情！不就是在可怜我吗！而且我才20岁还能活好几十年，根本没有快死了这回事！！”  
“我只是想让你知道我多喜欢你！我的寿命岂止百年，而我决定了你做我终生的伴侣，即便你只是个生命短暂的普通人类，我依旧选择你，是因为我爱你啊！”崔连准气的锤了两下自己的腿，然后抱着双臂继续说到，“不行，我怎么养了你这么个白眼狼！气死我了！我看还是吹了吧！我去找个魔女共度一生算了！”  
“……”崔范奎抿着嘴憋着笑意，见崔连准要走，一把将人拉进怀里，对着崔连准的耳朵吹了口气，“连准哥你说真的？真的这么爱我吗？”  
崔连准身体抖了抖，耳朵这个位置也太敏感了点…  
“不爱了，我现在得去找个魔女共度一生，不过你也别想好，我会带上你，让你看着我跟魔女恩恩爱爱，谁叫你是我的东西。”  
“不行不行，魔王是不能反悔的！你先说的爱我。”  
“…不是吧？魔王不就是该反悔吗？”  
“别的魔王可以，但你不行，反正你先答应我的，不管不管。”  
“明明是你先……”  
“不行不行…”  
………………

05.  
深吻过后，崔范奎翻身将崔连准压在身下，一手捏着崔连准的下巴，用深沉富有磁性的声音说道：“说你爱我。”  
“我爱你，最爱你…”崔连准双臂环住崔范奎的脖颈，着迷的看着崔范奎的眼睛，他深爱着那宛如星河的瞳孔。  
崔范奎的嘴角上扬，露出漂亮的笑眼，单手解着崔连准的衣服系带。  
“我也是…”崔范奎一边抚摸着崔连准胸前的嫩粉色颗粒，一边在崔连准锁骨位置留下一排小牙印。  
崔连准一手插进崔范奎柔顺的金发，一手搂紧崔范奎的脖梗，轻轻抬起上半身，“范奎亲亲这边…”  
崔范奎微抬眼睑笑意十足的看了崔连准一眼，然后依着崔连准的话，将无人安慰的另一边肉球含进嘴里轻咬舔舐，最后他吸允着崔连准的乳头向上轻拉，然后猛的放松，发出“啵的一声。  
与此同时，崔连准的喉咙里发出一阵甜腻的呻吟声，他稍显埋怨的轻怕了一下崔范奎的后脑勺。  
崔范奎不仅没有反思，甚至还出手弹了弹那颗已经明显红肿的肉粒。  
“嗯啊…混蛋…”  
崔范奎憋着笑意对崔连准挑了挑眉毛，直起身子跨跪在崔连准身上，他伸手攥住崔连准已经散开的衣服领子，一把将人拉了起来，然后将自己的额头贴了上去，在崔连准鼻尖亲了一下，“哥，往后挪挪，靠着床头去。”说完崔范奎松开抓住衣领的手，从崔连准身上跨到了一侧。  
因为崔连准一直没有着力点，完全是靠着崔范奎拉着他的力量抬起的上半身，对方猛地松手也让他一下又跌回到床褥之中。  
“呀....崔范奎你完蛋了！”  
崔范奎不以为意，依旧跪坐在一旁，含笑着对崔连准抬了抬下巴，示意他赶紧到床头去。  
崔连准翻了一个白眼，但身体却很听话的挪到床头。  
“让我到床头做什么？臭小鬼。”  
“当然是...."崔范奎笑着拉下随意搭在崔连准身上的领结带子，然后单手抓起崔连准的两只手腕，将他的双手用领结带子系在床头，“把哥拴住！”  
“你果然死定了，你等一下，你完蛋了！”崔连准随意的挣了挣，发现普通的力道并不能挣脱，刚打算蓄力，就一把被崔范奎抓住了手腕。  
“啧啧，我们说好的呀，性爱的时候不能使用魔法，也不能使用蛮力。连准哥已经骗了我一次了哦。”  
“你绑着我怎么做？”崔连准一脸惊奇的看向崔范奎，难道做爱不是两个人抱在一起才行吗？  
“想知道？那你就得听我的啊。”说完崔范奎解下自己腰上缠着的丝绸腰带，系在了崔连准的眼部，遮住他的视线。“不要用魔法感知周围，现在只有崔连准和崔范奎，懂了吗？”  
“那，那我就什么都看不到了....范奎...黑暗好可怕....”虽然说着很可怕，但崔连准依旧听话的没有使用任何魔法，他有些急切的想要抓住崔范奎，可是他的手被绑在床头根本不能动弹。  
崔范奎没有出声回应，而是一边亲吻着崔连准的前胸，一边伸手揉捏着崔连准的性器。  
“嗯啊.....奎...范奎啊....恩....."  
崔范奎的吻从前胸一路向下，终于到了那片秘密花园，他亲吻了那坚挺的性器。  
感受到那片肌肤传来不一样的触感，崔连准惊呼一声，猛地收紧双腿，“啊.....不行，崔范奎不行。”  
崔范奎险些让他撞了下巴，皱着小脸有些不解，“为什么不行...."  
"反正就是不行，范奎的嘴是用来亲我的，不是它！！”  
“所以连准哥是在向我邀吻吗？”崔范奎架起崔连准的两条腿，向他的身体压去，让自己的下半身紧贴崔连准的小腹。  
崔连准别过头，小幅度的点动一下，他想让崔范奎亲他，他想跟崔范奎接吻。  
“我就喜欢哥想要了就会说出来的样子！”崔范奎钳住崔连准的下颌，将人的脸扭向自己，狠狠地吻了下去，他轻咬崔连准的下唇，稍加用力，属于魔王的甜腻血液流了出来，崔范奎感受到那丝甜腻，伸出舌头在刚刚作怪的位置轻轻舔舐。  
“哈恩....粉探(混蛋）...."崔连准因为突然的疼痛扭动了一下身体。  
崔范奎无视爱人的抗议，霸道的钳着他的下颌，继续着他们的深吻。  
他突破崔连准的牙关，舌头滑入爱人的口腔，两条舌开始了数分钟的你来我往追逐游戏。  
分开后崔连准依旧保持着仰头张嘴的动作，嘴角滴滴答答的透明唾液使这一画面变得更加情色......  
崔范奎调整了一下崔连准的位置，让崔连准的下体更加清楚地暴露在空气之中，然后从床头摸来一个铜制镶钻的小方盒，从里面挖下一些膏状物体，涂抹在崔连准的后穴。  
冰凉的膏体与身体接触，让崔连准本能的闪躲，可他的臀部被崔范奎控制住，根本无处可逃。  
“连准哥你躲什么？”崔范奎一边揉刮着崔连准的后穴一边说到，“这不是你自己做的吗？在害怕什么？在躲什么啊？”  
听了崔范奎的问话，崔连准躲得更凶了，“你，恩啊.....这不是我们一直用的那罐！你，恩....你不会...."不会是拿了他加了催情粉的罐吧.......  
“哥你果然对自己做的东西很了解呢！”  
那之后崔范奎也不再废话，认真的给崔连准做着扩张，崔连准的身体越来越红，理智越来越飘忽.....  
“啊哈恩.....范..范奎啊..给哥吧，哈啊....可以了，进来吧..奎啊..."崔连准的身体变得比往日更加敏感，可是崔范奎除了扩张没有做出任何其他的动作，他自己的手被束缚着，现在完全处在情欲满分却无处发泄的崩溃零界点。  
“我就在等着你这句话。”崔范奎一边说着，一边扶着自己憋得有些紫红的坚挺闯进哪出蜜穴。  
性器进入的那一刹那，二人同时发出了呼声，与爱人亲密结合的意义远超性爱本身的欢愉。  
崔连准修长的双腿加紧崔范奎松动的腰肢，他带着哭腔的用被撞击的支离破碎的语言说到，“范...啊...恩....范奎啊...给..给..给哥结开吧...恩.我想抱着你....让我抱着你把恩...”  
崔范奎不做回答，胯下撞击的动作也没有停顿，他低下头用吻封住那甜蜜的双唇，一直手顺着崔连准的小臂缓慢摸至手腕，轻拉着其中的一条带子，终于解放了崔连准的双手。  
双手解放后，崔连准做的第一件事就是扯掉遮住眼睛的那条丝绸腰带，重获光明后他最先看到的就是他的世界，那双正深情注视着他的美力眼睛。  
崔连准被撞的呻吟不止，目光却紧紧的黏在崔范奎的脸上，一眨不眨。  
这时反倒是崔范奎先变得不好意思，他停下抽插的动作捂住崔连准的眼睛，“哥你不要看着我！”  
“为什么！我想看你啊！”崔连准对于崔范奎的突然停止的行为不满的扭动了一下臀部。  
崔范奎把脑瓜埋在崔连准颈肩，遮住对方眼睛的手依旧没有放松，“不行，不能让你看到我害羞的样子....”  
“哈，什么啊崔范奎！”崔连准有些好笑的顺着崔范奎柔软的头发，“纸老虎啊，原来是纸老...啊...”这边崔连准还在打趣崔范奎，那边崔范奎一个深入便让他闭了嘴。  
“是不是个还不清楚吗。”  
“啊啊哈...你....恩..你完蛋了...恩....."


End file.
